I Love Her
by Tae-chan2012
Summary: A few thoughts from his point of view. Kind of connected to 'I Hate Him.'


I love her. With all my heart.

I love her smile.

I love her walk and talk, both strong and powerful.

I love the way she brushes her hair to one side to cover the scar over her eye even though I find it beautiful.

I love the cute little twitch her nose does when she smells something good.

I love how fluffy and soft her hair is.

I love seeing her sister braid it, putting her whining and protests aside. (Not that I'm complaining, she's cute that way.)

I love how good she is with animals and younger children when both run away at the sight of me.

I love her cooking, despite that she always hides the fact that she put so much effort to make it perfect every time. It tastes heavenly.

I love that she's a bit of a clean freak. I don't like messes myself either.

I love that she plays with the younger children from the orphanage in her spare time, just because she never wants anyone to feel as lonely as she did.

I love that she picks up stray animals from the streets and takes care of them in secret from her older siblings. I don't know why she hides from them, they're pretty nice. Probably just so she'd be left alone.

I love that she can be really quite when she wants to. Not awkward silence, just, calm and peaceful.

I love her voice, so soft and tender. (When she's not yelling at me of course.)

I love her singing, when she thinks no one's around to listen.

I love that she's shorter than me. (Perfect height for me to put my chin on her head.)

I love it when she tries to put her chin on my shoulder even though she's not quite tall enough.

I love that she's really light. (Easier for me to carry.)

I love her laugh, her real one. (Not the fake one she puts on for everyone.)

I love the tiny freckles on her nose that she tries to hide. ('Embarrassing', she says.)

I love how tiny her fingers used to be. (Sure, I teased her about it. But still found it adorable.)

I love how pale she is, plus her white hair. Makes her look like an angel. (MY angel.)

I love how she worries so much about how she looks subconsciously, even though I tell her she's beautiful everyday.

I love that I'm the only one who knows that.

I love that she's not a tomboy all the time. (She has SOME girly traits. Very little though.)

I love the way she stares at me like I'm her world when she thinks I don't notice.

I love how she gets all flustered and huffy when I tell her later.

I love to see her fighting. So gentle and fluid, like the wind, but strikes like lightning.

I love her eye, it's so mysterious and wild. Like there's something more to her.

I love her expressions, always so bold and loud with her emotions.

I don't particularly love her insults, but I know better than to take them personally. (She's just like that.)

I love how she stands up for herself even when I already do.

I love her sheer determination when doing something.

I love seeing her fighting spirit. It lifts me up every time.

I love that she can always pick herself back after falling down, even if she needs a little help.

I love that she doesn't let anyone stand in her way of almost everything.

I love that no matter how much they pick on and tease her, she'll always be able to hold her head up high and grin right back at them.

I love every single thing about her. Even her thorny side.

I however, don't love when the insults from other people just build too much inside her and she ends up breaking down.

I don't love seeing her tears and hearing her pained screams as she sobs about how everyone hates her.

I don't love seeing the pain she's been through.

I don't love the rules and chains keeping us apart.

I don't love the girl my clan set me up with, Senju or not.

I didn't love seeing tears streaming down her face after that incident.

I didn't love desprately trying to get her trust back after that.

I didn't love receiving a mission order from the hokage to go out of the village again straight away and leaving her alone.

I didn't even like finding out that Danzo was behind all this, and that I'd have to fight him.

I cursed myself for not being able to apologize to her. I broke my promise.

But, I was able to go without regrets after asking Itachi to watch over her for me.

Because, no matter how many things I don't love nor even like about this world.

I do love her. With my heart, soul and all that I am.

I'll see you soon, Tae. Don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone, alright? I'll be waiting for you always. Watching over you like I promised.

~Owari~


End file.
